Colm Meaney
| geboorteplaats = Dublin, Ierland | sterfdatum = | sterfplaats = | imdb = nm0000538 | afbeelding2 = | beschrijving2 = |}} Colm Meaney is op 30 mei geboren in Dublin, Ierland, Meaney speelde chef Miles O'Brien in zowel Star Trek: The Next Generation als Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Hij was de transporter chef op de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] en werd hierna gestationeerd op Deep Space 9 als operatiechef. Hij speelde ook Albert Macklin in de geroemde aflevering "Far Beyond the Stars". In TNG verscheen hij in 55 afleveringen. Hij is de enige acteur die zowel in de eerste als laatste aflevering heeft meegespeeld in Star Trek: The Next Generation en Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Colm gaf ook gestalte aan een DEA agent in de film Con Air. Tevens speelde hij een terrorist in Under Siege en een piloot in Die Hard II. In The Day After Tomorrow ( ) was hij kort te zien als een verslaggever die op TV verslag deed van de ijskoude weerscondities die de Britse eilanden in hun greep hadden. In hetzelfde jaar werkte ook hij mee in de Science Fiction serie Stargate: Atlantis als een Genii. In speelde hij Gene in de Britse film Layer Cake. Optredens * Star Trek: The Next Generation als Miles O'Brien ** "Encounter at Farpoint" • "Lonely Among Us" • "The Child" • "Where Silence Has Lease" • "Loud as a Whisper" • "Unnatural Selection" • "A Matter of Honor" • "The Measure of a Man" • "The Dauphin" • "Contagion" • "The Royale" • "Time Squared" • "The Icarus Factor" • "Pen Pals" • "Q Who?" • "Up the Long Ladder" • "Manhunt" • "The Emissary" • "Shades of Gray" • "The Ensigns of Command" • "The Bonding" • "Booby Trap" • "The Enemy" • "The Price" • "The Hunted" • "Deja Q" • "A Matter of Perspective" • "Tin Man" • "Hollow Pursuits" • "The Most Toys" • "Sarek" • "Transfigurations" • "The Best of Both Worlds, Deel I" • "The Best of Both Worlds, Deel II" • "Family" • "Brothers" • "Remember Me" • "Legacy" • "Data's Day" • "The Wounded" • "Clues" • "Night Terrors" • "Half a Life" • "The Mind's Eye" • "In Theory" • "Redemption, Deel I" • "Redemption, Deel II" • "Darmok" • "Disaster" • "The Game" • "Power Play" • "Realm of Fear" • "Rascals" • "All Good Things..." * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: ** Meaney verscheen in alle afleveringen, behalve "Dax" • "The Passenger" • "Move Along Home" • "Necessary Evil" • "Blood Oath" • "Equilibrium" • "Second Skin" • "Through the Looking Glass" (alleen als Miles O'Brien (spiegel)) • "Indiscretion" • "Let He Who Is Without Sin..." • "Things Past" • "Far Beyond the Stars" (alleen als Albert Macklin) • "In the Pale Moonlight" • "The Reckoning" • "''Valiant''" • "Profit and Lace" • "The Emperor's New Cloak" (alleen als Miles O'Brien (spiegel)) Afbeelding:Miles O'Brien (replicant).jpg|Miles O'Brien (replicant) (DS9: "Whispers") Afbeelding:Smiley.jpg| (spiegel) (DS9: "Crossover", "Through the Looking Glass", "Shattered Mirror", "The Emperor's New Cloak") Afbeelding:Tobin Dax.jpg|Miles O'Brien als Tobin Dax (DS9: "facets") Afbeelding:Obrien as Falcon.jpg|Falcon (DS9: "Our Man Bashir") Afbeelding:Pahash.jpg|Miles O'Brien als Pahash (DS9: "Apocalypse Rising") Afbeelding:Albert Macklin.jpg|Albert Macklin (DS9: "Far Beyond the Stars") Meaney, Colm Meaney, Colm Meaney, Colm de:Colm Meaney en:Colm Meaney es:Colm Meaney fr:Colm Meaney pl:Colm Meaney